ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
某個人偶的記錄
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * '''類型''': 劇情活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/20190604MemoriesofanAutomaton.jpg 官方公告] * '''活動時間''': 6/7/19 16:00 - 6/21/19 15:59 The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 裝備 Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are '''bolded'''. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains ''"no magic/black magic"'' and ''"deal elemental damage"'' combo, indicated with Bonus Stage Stage 1: Flickering Presence Abilities Attack Pattern * Pre-Emptive: ** ** ** ** Ends Turn * 80%, 60%, 40% Thresholds: (All trigger at once if multiple pushed) ** 2x ** 60% Threshold Only: ** Ends Turn, and next round: *** *** *** *** *** Ends Turn * Below 60% health, one of these: ** 20% ** 25% ** 35% ** 100% * One of these: ** 20% ** 25% ** 35% ** 100% * One of these: ** 20% ** 25% ** 35% ** 100% Stage 2: New Magitek Weapon Abilities Attack Pattern * 80%, 50%, 30% Thresholds: (All trigger at once if multiple pushed) ** ** ** Ends Turn * Below 50%: ** ** * One of these: ** or * One of these: ** 33% ** 50% ** 100% * Used against highest SPR unit: ** 3x Stage 3: Evil Eater Abilities Attack Pattern * 80%, 60%, 40%, 20% Thresholds: (All trigger at once if multiple pushed) ** ** ** Continues Turn * * Above 60%, every 3rd turn: * Below 60%, even turns: * Even turns: * Every 4th turn: * Above 60%, even turns: * Below 60%, every turn: * Remaining actions: Tips * See [[Talk:Memories of an Automaton|testimonials and discussions.]] * [[Gatling Arm]] recipe materials farming locations ** [[Rusty Metal Parts]]: [[Memories of an Automaton/Records of a Young Girl|Records of a Young Girl]] (18) ** [[Researcher's Notes]]: [[Memories of an Automaton/Live On|Live On]] (19) ** [[Homemade Lubricant]]: [[Memories of an Automaton/A Traitor's End|A Traitor's End]] (24) ** [[Magnetic Needle]]: [[Memories of an Automaton/Memory Lane|Memory Lane]] (30) * Bring '''poison''', '''paralyze''', and '''petrify''' resistance for the party. Bring death resistance for at least a tank and healer. Bring fire, ice, lightning, and earth resistance for a magic cover tank. *The battle is focused on handling thresholds (if you can't OTKO the bosses). The best solution is to pass through thresholds individually, one by one. *[[Mercenary Ramza]] is by far the best tank for this battle because the flexibility covering either magical AoE attacks or physical AoE attacks with side benefits like provoking, LB dispel, raise, and breaking ATK for the last boss is amazing. Do not forget to put him in the fifth or fourth spot to avoid the individual auto-cover passive be activated, negating the party cover. *Evil eater vulnerability to disease and sleep only works 3 times. If you attempt to try it for a fourth time it won't apply the ailments. References * [https://gist.github.com/aEnigmatic/2c1a71dc6b7006f7607e084aa9086d94 AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic] Videos